


i don't belong to anyone else

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gina takes care of Rosa (in a sense), an emotionally vulnerable Rosa, bi character(s), dianetti, happy ending and dianetti fluff, kind of hurt/comfort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti has always sent butterflies into badass apathetic Rosa Diaz's stomach. Gina has always been there for Rosa, even at her most emotionally vulnerable moments. And Rosa just really, really, loves Gina Linetti (Spaghetti Confetti)





	i don't belong to anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @foreverlinetti on tumblr: I don't have a detailed prompt but It's dianetti making out and then cuddling
> 
> title lyrics from 'Anyone Else' by PVRIS

                It just… feels right. When Rosa holds Gina around the waist when they kiss. When Gina hugs her from behind in the morning. When they dance together at midnight, and when Gina lays her head on Rosa’s shoulder when they watch movies. It’s all just perfect, and Rosa would be lying if she said that it wasn’t important to her.

                Gina Linetti is the most important person in Rosa’s life. Rosa loves her to death, though she will never willingly admit it to anyone else. Rosa can picture herself taking a thousand bullets and knives for Gina. She can easily imagine pushing Gina out of the way of a speeding bus and take the hit herself. But Rosa doesn’t think that she would ever be able to live without Gina Linetti.

                Her star. The shine to her darkness. The sun to her moon. Gina Linetti is all of those things to Rosa. In Gina’s presence, Rosa just knows that she can be herself. She doesn’t need to hide behind a thick wall of apathy when she is around Gina. Gina makes her laugh and smile. Gina makes her soft. Gina can call Rosa the cutest pet names, and Rosa will just melt.

                Sometimes, Rosa finds herself mindlessly reaching for Gina’s hand before catching herself. And then, Gina will see Rosa pulling her hand away and grab Rosa’s hand herself. She will smile and Rosa will bite her lip before surrendering and brightly beaming back at Gina.

                It's like magic; what Gina can do to Rosa. Gina’s antics with Rosa will never cease to amaze the rest of the Nine-Nine. Rosa can be interrogating a criminal with full fury and a stone-cold expression, but when she sees Gina, every muscle in her body relaxes and her eyes soften and her pupils dilate. The rest of the Nine-Nine doesn’t know that Rosa and Gina are an official item, but they have had their suspicions for quite some time.

                One day, Rosa is having a particularly rough day at work. Her case investigation isn’t going great at all, and she’s quite angry. Rosa swipes a stapler off of Scully’s desk and onto the floor when she storms back into the bullpen and walks over to her desk. Everyone is silent. Terry and Jake sneak glances over at Gina, expecting her to do something to cheer Rosa up.

                Gina looks up for a moment at the love of her life. Her eyes drop back down onto her phone and she continues typing whatever she is typing. Terry sends Jake a look, who sends him a confused look right back. Terry shrugs and stands up. He walks over to where Rosa is furiously typing up a report and stands awkwardly by her desk. She doesn’t look up.

                “Hey, Rosa, you okay—” Terry attempts.

                “Go away,” Rosa says harshly. Terry raises an eyebrow and backs away quickly.

                Meanwhile, Jake walks over to Gina’s desk with a sheet of paper in his hand, attempting to show that he is asking Gina to make a copy or something else office related. Instead, he leans over her desk. “Gina, do something!” he hisses. Gina looks up from her phone.

                “I don’t know what you mean,” Gina says.

                “Yes you do! It’s Rosa. I don’t think she’s okay, and we all know that you can fix it,” Jake tells her. He puts the blank sheet of paper on Gina’s desk, and Gina pushes it away with one fingernail.

                “What makes you think I can fix moody Rosa?” Gina asks silkily.

                “Your awesome chemistry with her??” Jake says. “Please, Gina?”

                “I’ll see what I can do. But you so owe me in the form of a bag of chips from the vending machine,” Gina bargains, putting her phone down on her desk for a moment.

                “Deal,” Jake says. Loudly for the precinct, he says, “Well, Gina, if you can’t make a copy for me, then I guess I’ll just make it _myself!_ ”

                Gina rolls her eyes and picks up her phone again. Over the top op it, she gazes at Rosa, whose eyebrows are furrowed and teeth are clenched. Gina sighs and puts down her phone. She stands up and makes her way over to Rosa desk, jumping up and sitting on top of it.

                Rosa looks up for a second and sees Gina. “No,” Rosa mutters.

                “What?” Gina asks with interest, looking down at her girlfriend. “I was just sitting here. Were you saying something?” She toys with Rosa’s nameplate and smiles. Rosa glances at this for a moment before snapping her gaze back to her computer. “No?” Gina continues. “Cool.” She whips out her phone, and for a few minutes, they sit there in silence, each focused on their own tasks.

                Rosa doesn’t mind Gina. She ignores the auburn-haired woman sitting on her desk and focuses on filling out her report. It doesn’t help that Gina is being distracting, but Rosa’s already too wound up and she decides that she’s alright with Gina’s company.

                Rosa closes her eyes for a minute and puts her head down on her desk. When she looks up, Gina’s face is hovering inches away from her head. “What,” Rosa snaps.

                “You wanna go? I know you do, Rosie,” Gina whispers softly. “You need a break anyways,” she continues. Her fingers lightly brush Rosa’s cheek. Rosa’s breath catches and she looks up at Gina. Rosa then turns and glances at everyone else in the bullpen. She catches them quickly turning away from Rosa and Gina and back to their work.

                “Leave now, and I’ll be there in fifteen,” Rosa breathes out to Gina. Gina smiles, and hops off of Rosa’s desk.

                “Well, I guess I’ll be going now,” Gina announces. Everyone looks to Rosa, expecting her to get up and follow Gina out of the bullpen. Rosa glares right back at them and stays put. After Gina leaves, time seems to pass slower than ever. Rosa constantly glances at the time. Everyone slowly begins to trickle out of the bullpen, until Rosa grabs her own bag and head out on her motorcycle.

                A few minutes later, she’s unlocking to door of the place that she shares with Gina. Gina stands leaning against the counter in her “Time For Gina’s Opinion” hoodie and simple black shorts that Rosa recognizes to be her own. “So, Diaz, you’re finally here. You wanna talk about today?”

                Rosa normally hates talking about emotions and feeling, even though she has a lot of them. But when she’s with Gina, everything is all right. She’s allowed to be emotionally vulnerable and spill her guts out to Gina. She’s allowed to be sad and broken and cry in front of Gina. Gina makes everything somehow okay.

                “I don’t know,” Rosa starts. “The case I’m working on _sucks._ People suck. Everything just kinda _sucks_ ,” she vents. Gina walks closer to her and wraps Rosa up in her arms, sending shivers all throughout Rosa’s body. “And I don’t know what to do, Gina! What do I do?” A tear springs out of the corner of her eye. “And now I’m crying! What have I become?” she says into Gina’s shoulder.

                Gina pulls away for a moment and looks into Rosa’s eyes. “Look, you’re crying because you have emotions. Everyone cries. It’s just the universe’s way of filtering your emotions out of your body. You’ll feel better; trust me,” Gina says. A small smile tugs at the corner of Gina’s lips.

                “I do,” Rosa says. “I trust you.” A few more tears spill out of her eyes and she wipes them away.

                “Come on,” Gina says, pulling her by the arm. “I know you’re tired, so maybe you should get some sleep,” she says, tugging Rosa to their bedroom. Rosa sighs as she sits down on the edge of their bed.

                “Can you stay with me?” Rosa asks when Gina turns to leave. Gina seems to consider this.

                “I was gonna make dinner—”

                “Takeout,” Rosa says, snuggling under the covers. “Please stay.”

                Gina kicks off her shoes and sits down on the bed next to Rosa. Rosa pulls Gina down and Gina wiggles under the covers. Her body presses gently against Rosa's. Rosa takes a deep breath, basking in Gina’s body heat. She pulls an arm around Gina, who smiles and goes straight for Rosa’s lips.

                Their legs tangle up as they furiously kiss. Rosa swears she can taste a hint of mint chocolate on Gina’s lips as Gina slowly pulls away to take a breath. Rosa wraps her arms around Gina’s waist and kisses her again. This time, it’s softer and more sweet. She exhales and Gina slides her hands around Rosa’s back.

                Again, Gina clashes her lips against Rosa’s. A sigh escapes from Rosa’s mouth as she melts into the kiss, trying to pull Gina even closer even though their bodies are pressed against each other’s. Gina’s kisses are rough and passionate, and by the time they break away, Rosa’s feeling a thousand times better.

                She snuggles up against Gina and lays her head on Gina’s shoulder. Gina holds her close with a small smile on her face, stroking a strand of hair out of Rosa’s face. Rosa turns and hides her face in Gina’s neck with her arms wrapped around Gina’s body. One of her legs is on top of Gina’s, and Gina bites her lip as she listens to Rosa’s soft breathing.

                “I love you,” she murmurs. It’s the first time she’s actually said it out loud to Rosa. Before then, the most that they had said was ‘ily’ through texts.

                “I love you too,” Rosa replies. She doesn’t need to think about it too much, because it’s true. She’s in love with Gina Linetti and she knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i cried while writing this
> 
> send me dianetti prompts @darkrosemind on tumblr


End file.
